


The Rise of Ben Solo

by thatsmorelikeittt



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Redemption, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21928096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsmorelikeittt/pseuds/thatsmorelikeittt
Summary: ON PERMANENT HIATUSRise of Skywalker was shit. Here's my rewrite of how things should've happened. Yes, I brought Anakin back becaue he needed o.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ben Solo, Ben Solo & Han Solo, Leia Organa/Rey, Rey & Anakin Skywalker, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53





	1. Meeting Anakin

_“_ _Kill the girl.”_

Ben heard Palpatine’s voice over and over again as he walked back to his quarters, he could have everything, finally. He just had to do one thing, one simple thing, kill the girl, the scavenger… Rey. He sighed heavily as he opened up the drawer containing Vader’s broken mask

“ _I have been every voice inside your head.”_ Ben felt strange, not defeated or broken like when he found out about Snoke creating his bond with Rey, he felt determined. Determined that the next time he saw her, he would make her turn, they would bring a new order to the galaxy once and for all like he had promised a year ago. But first, he had to kill Palpatine, and he would need Rey’s help to do it.

The hissing of his quarter's doors opening made him close the drawer abruptly as Ushar walked in.

“We did it.” She said proudly from behind her mask. Ben was confused, not having seen them in some time, he wasn’t sure what she meant.

“Did what?”

“We brought him back, just like you asked.” Ben’s eyes widened at her remark, no.. they didn’t actually succeed did they?

“You… brought who back?” Ben asked shakily.

“Darth Vader, he’s in the interrogation room down the hall.” Ushar explained as Ben walked past her quickly towards the interrogation room.

The doors opened with a quiet hiss as Ben walked through the doors with confidence, he had to show that he was just like him. Calm, confident, one with the dark side, not an ounce of light left in his soul.

The man stood with his back to him, long sandy hair curling at the ends, he was taller than Ben imagined him to be.

“You must be the supreme leader they mentioned.” The man said as he turned around, blue eyes looked Ben up and down, sizing him up.

Ben swallowed hard, not even realizing that of course he would look similar to his mother, the resemblance was almost too much for him to handle.

“Yes, Lord Vader, it is a privilege to finally meet you.” Ben replied as the man chuckled.

“Lord Vader, now I see why I’m here. Let me guess, there’s a new empire fighting new rebels and you want my help to destroy them? Is that it?” Anakin glared at Ben, he gave up this life, the dark side, for Luke, and he wanted no part in it.

“You’re pretty close.” Ben replied coolly.

“No, I want no part in this.” Anakin refused as he shook his head.

“Since when?” Ben questioned, wondering where the idol he had looked up to for so long was.

“I destroyed too many lives, including my own. I’m sure you have to, I will not help you destroy this new rebellion.” Anakin explained as he walked over to Ben, trying to get his point across.

“If you’re not with me and the First Order, then you’re against us. I’m finishing what you started Vader, whether you like it or not.” Anakin closed his eyes in frustration as he remembered a similar ultimatum he had given Obi-Wan the day everything fell apart.

“What’s your name?” Anakin cocked his head to the side, looking at the wretched scar covering the one side of Ben’s face.

“I’m Supreme Leader Kylo Ren.” Anakin held back a laugh at the way Ben introduced himself.

“Is that supposed to be intimidating,” Anakin walked away as he looked around the large interrogation room, “What’s your real name Kylo Ren?” Ben’s eyes shifted, he didn’t want to tell him who he was, how weak that child used to be.

“My given name, is Ben Solo. But he was weak, so I killed him.” Ben shot back.

“Solo? Like Han Solo?” Anakin took another look at him, he looked into his eyes, those beautiful chocolate browns that belonged to Padme that he would get lost in for hours.

“Yes. Han Solo is my father. But... it doesn’t matter. He is gone, dead just like his son.” Ben insisted.

“Who is your mother?” But Anakin already knew the answer, it didn’t need saying. The resemblance was uncanny, the attitude was just as remarkable. Not to mention he knew who Han Solo has loved, his daughter, Leia.

“You already know the answer, I can see it in your eyes, grandfather.” Anakin closed his eyes in defeat.

“Ben, believe me, I know the pill to the dark side is strong. But, it’s not worth it, it’s not worth the loves and the sacrifices that you have more than likely had to make. I’m sure there’s people out there who love you, and I’m sure you love them too.” Ben put his finger up in Anakin’s fave.

“Don’t, don’t you dare call me that and don’t act like you know what ice been threw. You have no idea what I have had to do to get to where I am.” He hated this man, this man who thought he knew who he was. This man who thought he could call him by his real name. He hadn’t been called Ben in over a year, not since... her.

“I understand you more than you know Ben. I can help you, it’s not too late to go back to the light.” Anakin insisted as Ben shook his head and shoved past him.

Ben placed a hand on the restraining device that had held Rey a year ago and sighed heavily. Oh maker how he missed her, she had gotten better at blocking him out when she was awake, but he could see her as she slept. How he wished he was lying in bed with her, he wished he could wrap her in his arms and tell her how he truly felt, but she had made her choice, and if wasn’t him.

“I could bring her back.” Ben looked up at Anakin.

“What?”

“I brought you back, I could bring her back too. I could give you everything you’ve ever wanted, all you would have to do is help me destroy the Resistance. I could bring Padme back to you.” Ben insisted, if he was anything like Ben, then he would do anything to have the woman he loved by his side.

“No, that’s not possible.” Anakin shook his head, but a small piece of hope sprung in his heart. Could he really? Could his grandson finally give him what he’s always wanted? All he would have to do was pay the small price of helping destroy the enemy, then him and Padme could run off to Naboo and finally start their life together.

“I’ll let you think about it, but you are not my prisoner. You can go about on our ship as you please.” Ben walked towards the doors and headed out to get a briefing on the supposed spy that was in their ranks.

“I’ll come with you, I’d like to see what the first order is before I make my decision if you don’t mind.”

“Not at all Vader.” Anakin shook his head in disgust.

“No, call me Anakin.” Ben nodded in agreement.

“That’s a pretty nasty scar you have there, who did that to you?” Anakin questioned, trying to get to know his grandson a little better.

“No one of importance.” Ben swallowed, feeling vulnerable for the first time in a long time. He didn’t like the think of her, he couldn’t.

As Ben and Anakin walked towards the bridge, a familiar feeling crept up Ben’s body as the bond to Rey opened up suddenly.

“I do not have time for this.” Ben remarked as he stopped and looked around for her.

“Don’t have time for what?”

“Her.” Ben replied as he looked at Rey.


	2. Don't Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay things are going to be nothing like TROS (thank god). Ben will be redeemed, Palpatine is somewhat back, and there is going to be tons of Reylo from here on out. Enjoy!!

Rey huffed as she caught her breath after doing the training course another round, beeps from behind caught her attention as she turned towards BB-8, he was being half crushed by a tree Rey had cut down during her exercise.

“Oh my god, BB-8 I’m so sorry.” Rey apologized as she picked the tree up with the help of The Force.

BB-8 beeped back his thanks as a piece of him fell off and into the grass at Rey’s feet. As she bent down to pick up the piece a feeling she hadn’t felt in months crept up behind her. Closing her eyes, she sighed as the bond with Ben opened up.

“I need you to stay here for one moment while I handle a situation.” Ben explained to Anakin before walking towards Rey’s crouched body.

“Is everything okay?” Anakin questioned, voice laced with concern as he watched Ben slowly walk towards nothing.

“I told you this needs to stop.” She spoke as she stood upright and turned to look at Ben in his usual attire.

“It’s not like I want this to happen either Rey.” Ben shot back bitterly.

“What do you want this time?”

“You know what I want Rey, I won’t ask you again.” Ben remarked as he looked over her body, her hair was back in her buns and she had his uncle’s lightsaber in her hand.

“This needs to stop Ren, I won’t go to the dark side. Just go, I want nothing more to do with you.” She shook her head as she turned to go and cut the bond off.

“Rey wait,” Ben begged as she stopped in her tracks, “There’s a new threat to the galaxy. He must be defeated, together we can do it.” Ben insisted as she turned to look at him.

“What are you talking about, there’s-” Rey was interrupted as Rose ran over to her.

“Rey! Poe and Finn are back, but the Falcon is on fire!” Rose explained worriedly

“What do you mean the Falcon is on fire?” Rey questioned as Ben watched her talk to an unknown body.

“Why is the Falcon on fire?” Ben asked, concern laced in his voice.

“Stay out of this, we’re done here.” Rey shot at Ben before she closed herself off to him.

“Rey, who are you talking to?” Rose asked as she looked around for someone that wasn’t there.

“No one,” Rey sighed “Let’s go check on the Falcon and see what happened, come on BB-8.” Rey said as BB-8 rolled behind her and Rose.

Ben sighed, fuming with disappointment, Rey was more closed off to him than ever before. They had rare occurrences when their guard was down and the bond would open up, revealing themselves to one another over the past year, but she was getting better at blocking him and their shared bond. Ben led Anakin towards the bridge where he was to be getting an update on the spy in the First Order, he had a slight feeling it was Hux, another part of him, the Ben Solo part of him, didn’t care if they were being destroyed from the inside. If the Resistance won and the First Order fell, then maybe, just maybe, he could be free for the first time in his life.

“Ben, what happened back there? Who were you talking to?” Anakin questioned his grandson.

“It was- it was nothing. And my name is Kylo.” Ben insisted, not wanting to get into the details of his bond with Rey.

“Who is she?” Anakin pushed, remembering that Ben said he didn’t have time for a ‘her’.

“You need to drop this subject before we go in there. I have a spy in my ranks and word of a girl must not get back to the Resistance.” Ben replied angrily. Who did Anakin think he was, questions about Rey were off limits. Everyone knew that.

“Ben-”

“Have I asked you about my grandmother? How she mysteriously died once you became Vader? No, I haven’t. So don’t ask me anymore questions about Rey.” And with that, he turned away from Anakin and walked onto the bridge.

Anakin smirked at his grandson as he walked off. So, it was a girl after all, a girl named Rey.

“Whatever this signal is, it’s coming from Endor.” Poe explained as he pointed to a point on the screen where the origin of the signal was.

“The spy said Palpatine,” Rose explained to the small group, “but I don’t know how that could be.” She shook her head in confusion

“Are we sure it’s actually him and not some sort of illusion?” Leia questioned.

“We have no idea to know honestly.” Finn replied as he shrugged his shoulders, not knowing what to say.

Rey stood there quietly as Ben’s words played back in her head.

“Leia, can I speak to you alone for a minute.” Rey insisted before she quickly walked away from their group.

Leia walked off towards Rey’s nervous form, the young woman was twisting her hands worriedly, like she was about to drop a bomb on the general.

“Rey, what is going on?” Leia questioned her apprentice

“I- I can’t tell you how I know this, but it is Palpatine. I don’t know how he’s back but he is.” Rey explained

“How do you know this?”

“I can’t- Leia I can’t explain how I know, I just do. Please believe me.” Rey begged, tears brimming in her eyes. Leia nodded in understanding, knowing exactly what was going on.

“So what else has my son told you?” Leia replied, raising an eyebrow at Rey knowingly.

Rey’s eyes widened, not knowing what to say back to the former princess.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Rey spoke quietly, hating that she was lying to Leia.

“It’s okay Rey, I know whatever you have with him is complicated, and I wouldn’t blame you if you went to him. Not that I think you would ever go to the dark side, but I know how hard it is to be separated from the one you love,” Rey started to interrupt but Leia put her hand up “Don’t try to deny it either, I can tell that you love him, and I know my son to an extent, I’m sure the feeling is highly mutual.” Leia smiled at her, tears forming in her eyes.

“He didn’t tell me much, he just told me that it was bad, and that together we could defeat him.” Rey told her.

“Well, maybe he’s right.” Leia shrugged as she leaned on her cane weakly.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, I just need to go lie down. If Ben tells you anything else, come see me immediately.” Leia insisted as she headed towards her quarters to lie down for the night.

Rey stayed up half the night, reading the Jedi texts trying to finds anything about resurrection. She was about to retire for the night until she saw something that peaked her interest.

_JEDI HOLOCRON_

_Holocrons are ancient repositories of knowledge and wisdom that can only be accessed by those skilled in the Force. Jedi use them to record and preserve their teachings, creating a record for future generations seeking to understand the mysteries of the Force._

Rey smiled brightly as she read the words over and over again, she finally knew what she needed to do. She needed to go to the home of the Jedi Temple, she needed to go to Coruscant.

Ben sighed as he turned the steaming hot water off, Palpatine was back, he could barely handle Snoke, let alone Palpatine. What was he going to do? He heard the stories from his parents and uncle, Palpatine almost killed Luke, the only reason Luke was still here was because Vader stepped in and killed him. Ben stepped out of the fresher and wrapped a dark gray towel lowly around his waist. As he walked out to his quarters, he noticed a figure sitting crossed legged on the bed reading, in one swift motion, his saber was in his hand ignited as the figure looked up for the first time, a small squeak escaping her lips. It was Rey.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Ben questioned as he shut his saber off and put it on his desk.

“I-I don’t know. I wasn’t aware that the bond was opened.” Rey replied confused as she closed her book and put it behind her on the pillow next to her.

“Yeah well it is.” Be remarked irritated. Rey groaned and got off the bed, walking towards him slowly.

“It’s not like I want this to keep happening Ben, I wish this bond never existed but it does.” She spat back, hurt seeping through her.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that.” Ben apologized to her, genuinely meaning it.

“How bad is it?” Rey questioned as she looked over his well sculpted body, her legs feeling limp as her eyes went to his towel covered waist.

“How bad is what?” He smirked, watching where her eyes were. Oh the things he would do to her if she let him.

“Palpatine. You’re mother agrees with you by the way, she thinks that if it comes down to it, we should destroy him together.” Rey told him, hoping talking about Leia would have some affect on him.

“You told her we’ve been seeing each other?” Ben questioned, annoyed by the fact that she was talking to his mother about him.

“We are not seeing each other,” Rey shook her head as she walked past him, “She assumed that’s where I got my information from and I told her the truth. I couldn’t lie to her.” Rey explained to him as she crossed her arms over her chest. Ben nodded, not knowing what to say to her.

“Can you stay here? I want to talk to you more but I’m starting to freeze my ass off.” He said as he grabbed black pajama bottoms out of a dresser drawer.

“I should probably-”

“Rey, please. The bond is staying open, just stay and talk to me for once.” Ben pleaded with her, his eyes seeing into her soul.

“Fine.” She agreed as she turned around.

“What are you doing?”

“Well what if you go in there and I’m gone by the time you come back?” She shrugs, trying not to imagine him completely naked, standing right behind her.

Ben smiled lightly at her small back as he turned around, his back now to hers as he dropped his towel and changed into his undergarments and pants quickly.

“Okay, you can look.” He told her as he turned to an empty room.

“Rey?” She heard her name echo from a distance, she turned around, hoping to see Ben but only seeing the small lamp in her bedroom once more.


	3. Dyad In The Force

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The moment Rey reached her hut she had felt him near her, in the Force. The connection between them was so raw and powerful that it reminded her of touching a live wire in the wreckage of a starship. She had closed her eyes, opened them, and found Kylo Ren there--right next to her where she sat on the stone bench. As if she could actually reach out and touch his hand, his face, his hair.
> 
> At the sight of him she'd felt relief surge through her.”
> 
> My favorite quote from The Last Jedi novelization, it's very fitting for this chapter.

* * *

Anakin found Ben in his quarters one day, reading on his bed, surrounded by books about ancient Jedi lore.

“What are you reading about?” Anakin questioned as he picked a book off the bed, flipping through the pages slowly.

“Two things, how to defeat Palpatine and then.. something else.” Ben replied, not looking up from the page he was focused on.

“Well I was thinking about that actually, I don’t have the answers but I think I know where we can find them.” Anakin explained as he sat on the edge of Ben’s bed.

“What are you talking about?” Ben questioned, shutting the book as he looked at his grandfather.

“The Jedi temple on Coruscant, there might be something there that can help us destroy him once and for all.” Anakin said

“It’s still standing, that’s how I got the necessary equipment to bring you back.” Ben admittedto Anakin.

“Really?” Anakin smirked, proud that his grandson had done so much to get him back.

“Yeah, we’re going to have to go there anyways if you want her back.” Ben reminded him, Anakin nodded in understanding.

“Right, I thought you had forgotten about your little promise.”

“No, not at all. I- I know what it’s like to be in love. If I was you I’d do anything to-”Ben chocked back the lump in his throat, the thought of him being alive and Rey being dead? No, it was unimaginable, he would gladly give his life for her any day.

“What was the other thing you’re searching for?” Anakin questioned, changing the subject. Ben had just admitted to him that he was in love, and Anakin sure it was this Rey girl he had mentioned earlier.

“It’s nothing- well, have you ever had of a Dyad in the Force?” Ben bit his lip, hoping Anakin wouldn’t ask too many questions about his connection to Rey.

“It had been vaguely mentioned when I was learning as a Padawan but there wasn’t much information on the subject. Obi-Wan would probably know more about it sadly.” Anakin said distantly more to himself than Ben.

“What do you know about it?”

“From what I remember, it was a special kind of force bond, two force sensitive individuals share a unique version of a force bond. They can communicate with each other from the other end of the galaxy, they were two separate people but in the Force they were one whole. It always reminded me of soulmates.” Anakin explained to Ben.

“Soulmates? You mean, like lovers?” Ben’s interest peaked even more than it already was.

“I don’t know, but I assume the pair would have to have some sort of feelings involved. Why else would the bond be formed in the first place? To me, having a soulmate is like destiny, no matter what you do or how you try to avoid it, your destiny will happen.”

“Was she your soulmate?” Ben asked, Anakin smiled

“Yeah, she was. I knew from the moment I saw her again that we would be together. There was just an automatic pull to each other, we tried to deny because of her being a senator and the Jedi were forbidden to form attachments. But one day we just finally gave in, the only thing I would change is how it ended.”

“How did she die?” Ben hoped he wasn’t pushing too hard.

“I wasn’t Anakin anymore, I was Vader. Obi-Wan had figured out I was the father and snuck on her ship to confront me on the things I had already done. I was trying to convince her to join me, but she wouldn’t, and then she told me Obi-Wan knew about us and that he wanted to help,” Anakin sighed as his stood and went to the window, his back to Ben, “I accused her of cheating, which is ridiculous because I knew how much she loved me, I could feel it, but I got angry. I- I force choked her, I didn’t even realize how hard I had done it, but I guess that’s what killed her.” Anakin said with shaky breath.

“She was pregnant when this happened?” Ben asked stunned, “How did my mother and Luke survive?”

“I’m not sure, I’m guessing they got the twins out as fast as they could before they started dying as well. I wasn’t there, I didn’t even know she was pregnant with twins until they were 19. I knew Obi-Wan had hid the baby, I didn’t no where, I ended up giving up eventually. The first time I saw them, your mother was a prisoner on my ship and Luke and your father had accompanied Obi-Wan to rescue her.” Anakin shrugged, realizing he never knew his kids at all.

“You tried to hold my mother captive?” Ben tried to hold back a laugh, not being able to imagine the sight.

“Yeah it didn’t go as planned believe me.” Anakin smirked at his grandson.

“No, I’m sure not,” Ben chuckled lightly, he had heard the story of how his parents met a thousand times, but to get an outsider’s look, that was something he never thought he would get, “You said going to Coruscant would help defeat him?” Ben questioned, changing the subject now that it had gone to his mother.

“Yes, we need to go and see what is left at the Jedi temple.”

Later that night as Rey was getting ready for bed, she felt a cool sensation crawl up her bare back, the heat of the jungle forcing her to take her top off, leaving her only in her breast wrap and pants. Twisting a hair tie around her fingers, she waited for Ben to appear.

Ben sat on his bed, reading another book on Dyads when he felt her presence. He looked over to the side of his bed, his black shirt in a bunch on the floor of his quarters, he didn’t have much time to decide if he should put his shirt on quickly before Rey appeared.

She looked more different than he had ever seen her, her hair was down completely and her top, her top was nowhere to be seen as she was sitting cross legged in her breast band and pants.

“Hello Ben.” She smiled lightly, cheeks starting to redden at her appearance.

“You look different tonight.” He smiled back kindly, her presence giving him peace.

“Yes, it’s really warm here, I used to sleep like this on Jakku all the time.” Rey nervously explained, picking at a stray thread on the blanket she had on her bed.

“You look tired.” Ben acknowledged, how little rest she had been getting was evident in her eyes.

“I’ve been busy.” She shrugged.

“Busy with what?” Ben asked curiously, not as the supreme leader, but as himself.

“No, I’m not stupid. I’m not telling the supreme leader a damn thing.” She yawned as she shook her head.

“I understand that, how has your training been going?” He decided it was best to change the subject, any talk of the war might make her cut off the bond.

“How do you know I’ve been training?” Rey glared at him.

“I can sense it, and I noticed you rebuilt Anakin’s lightsaber the day I saw you in the forest.” Ben explained.

“Who’s Anakin?” Rey questioned confused. Ben’s eyes went wide, not realizing what he had said.

“Anakin Skywalker is my grandfather, or he was before he became Darth Vader. The lightsaber was originally his.” Ben quickly explained, hoping she hadn’t sensed his unease through the bond.

“Oh. Oh that makes more sense now.” Rey remarked as she looked at him, eyes wandering over to the scar she had given him, seeing how far it went down to his chest always made her feel guilty for what she had done to him.

“What does?”

“Well the um, the day you captured me and you were trying to get into my head, I saw into yours. You wanted to be just like Vader but you were terrified that you would never be as strong as him, it makes more sense now that I know he’s your grandfather.” Rey babbled along, hoping she was making sense. Ben smiled at her, trying not to laugh at her explanation.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.” He replied, closing the book that sat in his lap and putting it off to the side.

“What are you reading?” She inquired, noticing it looked similar to some of the Jedi texts she had in her room.

“Just ancient Jedi lore, I discovered something interesting about our bond I think.”

“Oh? What about it?” Rey asked interested, she had always wondered if it really was Snoke that had created their bond. Ben’s lips quirked into a small smile as he heard he thoughts, secretly glad that she was interested in what he had discovered.

“Well it’s a unique connection between two Force sensitive people, they can communicate with each other across the galaxy and feel each other’s emotions. Basically what this means is, in the eyes of the Force, we are one. Two halves of a whole.” Ben choked back a lump in his throat as he finished his explanation.

“Is that why we were able to touch hands?” Rey responded, Ben nodded at her as he noticed tears swimming in her eyes.

“Yes, and I don’t believe Snoke formed the bond, he only made it stronger. This connection is made instantly upon meeting one another.” Ben explained further to her

“I felt it, I didn’t know what it was but I felt _something_.” Rey exclaimed

“I did too Rey, that’s why I killed Snoke. I couldn’t let him do to you what he had done to me.” Rey let a tear fall, wondering if maybe Ben Solo wasn’t as lost as she thought he was.

“Who am I talking to right now? Kylo Ren, or Ben Solo?” She asked, swallowing hard.

“Ben. Even though I hate it, I’ve always been Ben with you.” His lip trembled, he want nothing more than to just _be_ with her, he ached for her, and he could feel through their bond that she felt the same. He wished they could run away to some unknown planet and just spend the rest of their lives together.

“Does this connection have a name?” She had so many questions, they had already touched hands through the bond, then what else could they do? Could she hug him? Feel what his hair felt like between her fingers? Could she kiss him? Would he even want to kiss her?

“It’s called a Dyad in the Force. An ally told me that it’s like having a soulmate.” Ben told her, his heart in his stomach, wondering what else they could possibly do.

“Can we try to see what else can be done?” Rey questioned excitedly, face brightening up at the thought of experimenting the bond for the first time, now knowing what it was.

“Of course, you take the lead. I don’t want to push.” Ben nodded towards her.

Rey looked at him as she bit her lip, not sure where to start, she didn’t want to push it but oh gods did she want to feel him.

“Okay, put your hands out like this,” She demonstrated as she put her hands out in front of her, palms facing the ceiling. Ben mimicked her as he wondered what she was getting at. “Alright, let’s see what happens now.” She scooted closer to him, her tiny toes touching the bottom of his foot.

“Did you feel that too?” Ben asked, Rey nodded excitedly, tears threatening to escape her eyes at any moment.

Rey’s hands slowly came down to his, the electricity buzzing off of one another as their hands finally connected, just like the first night. They both looked at each other, tears escaping Rey’s eyes, it worked.

Rey pushed further, running her fingers over his right hand as her right hand crept up his strong arm. Ben was in shock, this hand to be a dream, Rey was exploring his arms with her slender fingers willingly.

“Ben?”

“Yes?” Ben asked as Rey looked at him, a small smile on her lips

“Is everything alright? You don’t seem like you’re okay.” Rey responded

“I’m sorry, I just- I’ve dreamt of this for a long time Rey.” He explained as Rey nodded, she knew exactly what he meant.

“I know, I have too Ben.” She finally admitted.

Rey decided to push the bond even more and made a bold move. Sitting back up on her knees, she inched closer to Ben until the gap was closed, her arms wrapped around his neck as she gave him a loving hug. Ben instatly grabbed for her thighs and pulled her small form into his lap as he hugged her back, his strong arms wrapping around her small body completely. She pulled back to look at his face, her fingers going up to his scar. Feeling the jagged, uneven skin made her want to cry.

“I’m so sorry Ben.”

“Don’t, you have nothing to be sorry for.” He shook his head as her fingers followed the scar all the way down his chest.

Rey looked up at Ben once more, her eyes going to his lips repeatedly before leaning in to kiss him.

Ben felt as if his heart was exploding as he griped her tighter and kissed her back firmly. Rey pulled back from the kiss, licking her lips before Ben went in for more. He prodded her lips with his tongue, silently asking for permission to explore her mouth, she gave in as he laid her down on her bed, their hands searching each other’s bodies before the bond dissipated once more.

“I wish the war didn’t exist, I wish things were different.” Rey said as they pulled away for air. Ben pulled her into his lap once more as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

“I know sweetheart, I do too.”

“Why can’t you just end it?” Rey questioned

“Because, if I don’t control the First Order, then someone even worse could. I have a sense of where you are, it’s the only thing keeping you safe right now.” Ben said as he rubbed the outside of her thigh.

“Why haven’t you told them where we are?”

“Because I can’t lose you Rey.”

Rey put her head in the crook of his neck, inhaling his scent as they held onto each other, Ben closed his eyes as he held her in his arms, wishing it could always be this way. Their words from Ach-To ringing true to each other once more.

“ _You’re not alone.”_

“ _Neither are you.”_


	4. Revelations

A snapping twig outside her tent shocked them both as they jerked away from the hug, Rey squeezed Ben’s hand, praying that he wouldn’t disappear.

“Rey? Are you still awake?” It was Rose. Rey had become close with the small mechanic over the past year, considering Rose one of her closest friends.

Rey looked to Ben, wanting him to stay but not wanting to ignore her friend at the same time. Ben nodded in understanding as he kissed her softly on the lips before fading away from her arms.

“Rey?” Rose questioned one more, her shadow outside Rey’s tent.

“I’m here!” Rey spoke out finally as she reached for her forgotten book to look occupied.

“Hey,” Rose said as she walked in, “I hate to bother you so late at night but I was just talking to our spy in the First Order.” She explained as she sat on Rey’s bed in the spot Ben had occupied moments before.

“Is everything okay? Does the spy have new information?” Rey questioned, eager to find out more news about their enemy.

“No, just that they’re still trying to find where we are and he thinks they’re getting close to figuring out he’s the spy. I’m worried about him Rey.” Rose admitted to her.

“I understand how you feel Rose, more than you know.” Rey whispered back as she looked down in shame, afraid to admit to someone in the Resistance her concerns about Ben.

“I think it’s Hux.” Rey’s head snapped up in surprise.

“Are you serious?”

“I don’t know why, but he said something tonight and it- it reminded me of something he had said when they held Finn and I captive last year. I just- I know in my gut that it’s him and I’m scared for him, I know I shouldn’t care because of who he is but I do.” Rose shrugged, relieved that she could vent to her friend about how she felt.

“Rose, I know exactly how you feel, you can’t help it.” Rey replied as she gave her a small, hopeful smile.

“Do you love him Rey?”

“Do I love who?”

“Kylo Ren, I wouldn’t blame you if you did, I remember you telling me about your connection.”

“No,” Rey shook her head as she tried to stop the tears from falling. “I do not love Kylo Ren.”

“I should go, Leia wants us to leave early to meet Lando on Pasaana.” Rose remarked as she stood from Rey’s bed and hugged the Jedi goodbye before leaving Rey’s tent.

Rey sighed as she put out her light before she got under her covers to go to bed. Rose’s question about loving Kylo hung heavy in her mind.

“ _But I do love Ben Solo”_ She thought to herself before closing her eyes for the night.

* * *

One thing Anakin didn’t miss about ruling an empire, was the meetings. The constant meetings about the enemy, what to do next, who to target next. It always drove him insane, and it still did.

“We’ve been down this damn road how many times Hux? It’s not a trooper, they wouldn’t have access to that sort of information and you know it.” Ben huffed out as he ran his fingers through his thick hair as they once again considered who the spy in their ranks was.

“No matter who it is, they will be punished, gravely.” Anakin added, sensing that it was this Hux that he had met only two weeks prior.

He could care less though, he didn’t need the First Order once he had Padme back. They would go to Naboo and finally start their life, they could start over, have the family they always wanted. He would help her decorate the baby’s room this time, he wouldn’t be off fighting a war once she was back in his arms.

The hissing of the doors caught everyone’s attention as an officer walked in the room.

“Supreme leader, we have urgent information. The scavenger and other Resistance members are on Pasaana, they were seen with a man who we believe to be Lando Calrissian.” The officer explained shakily.

“What did you just say?” Anakin spoke first, surprised by a familiar name.

“Prepare all troops and my ship, we go to Pasaana immediately.” Ben replied coolly as he stood from his seat, rage flowing through him.

“Ben, wait a minute. Who is this scavenger with Calrissian? Why are you so angry?” Anakin questioned as he stalked after his grandson, he hadn’t sensed this anger in Ben since they had met, it was unnerving.

“I need you to come with me.” Ben spoke as the pair entered his quarters, avoiding Anakin’s questions.

“Okay, I’ll need a blaster I guess, I don’t have a saber.” Anakin replied awkwardly, not knowing what to do without a lightsaber.

“Give me a minute while I look for it.” Ben remarked angrily as he shuffled through his drawers

“Look for what?”

“Got it. Catch.” Ben smirked at his grandfather as he threw what he was looking for at him. Anakin caught the object swiftly as he looked down at his hand in shock.

“Where the hell did you get this?”Anakin questioned stunned as he ignited Vader’s old saber, red glowing on both of their faces.

“I stole it from Luke years ago.” Ben remarked proudly, beaming at Anakin.

“I- Luke, how the hell did he have this?” Anakin asked looking at Ben.

“I don’t know, I didn’t stop to ask once he had tried to kill me.” Ben shrugged as he walked towards the doors of his quarters, “Come on, we need to get there before Rey leaves.”

Anakin watched Ben walk out of the room before he followed suit.

“ _So Rey is this scavenger_?” Anakin muttered to himself, somewhat excited to see just how powerful this last Jedi really was.

* * *

“Lando! It’s so good to see you again!” Poe exclaimed as he hugged the older hero.

“You guys too, I hear your training is going great little miss Jedi.” Lando smirked at Rey kindly.

“Thank you Lando, Leia told Rose you had information for us?” She asked seriously.

“Oh it’s right down to business I see.” Lando teased.

“You have no idea.” Finn remarked, shaking his head at Rey.

“Finn, this is serious. The First Order could be here any minute.” Rose shot back, defending Rey to her former lover.

“Rose is right Finn, if they find out you’re here...” Lando shook his head, “Especially with the new friend they’ve acquired. This war just got infinitely worse.” Lando remarked worriedly.

“Lando what’s going on?” Poe questioned.

“Kylo Ren learned how to bring people back from the dead somehow.”

“We already knew about Palpatine from the spy.” Rose said, looking concerned

“No, it’s not Palpatine, it’s worse. Kylo Ren and his knights brought back Darth Vader.”

A chill ran down Rey’s spine, she had just seen Ben last night, she had kissed him. All the while he had brought back his grandfather and hid it from her.

Chewie talking back at Lando took her out of the daze she was in.

“I know buddy, I know how bad this is. Don’t worry, we can do this, we’ve defeated him before.” Lando replied, trying to sound hopeful to the Wookie.

“Yeah last time we did have three Sith Lords to defeat.” Poe stubbornly shot out, scared of what Vader’s return meant for the Resistance.

Rey ran out of the tent Lando had taken them to, needing fresh air. The small tent making her feel sick. Ben had brought back Darth Vader, every time he seemed better and that he was turning, he got even worse. Rey fought tears back, bile coming up in her throat as she thought of their kiss from the night before. She couldn’t believe she was so stupid, she _wanted_ Ben last night, she had thought about going further with him before Rose showed up. She shook her head at herself, he had tricked her again, getting under her skin once more.

“RYE.” Finn’s scream took her from her own thoughts as she turned towards him.

“What?”

“We need to go! They’re here!” Finn grabbed her hand as Poe, Rose and Chewie ran out of the tent following them, the sound of First Order TIE ships approaching got closer and closer.

“Finn let me go!” Rey yelled as she pulled away from him, turning towards the ships that were flying in the sky behind them.

“We need to hurry and get to the Falcon!” Rose yelled as the small group ran in the direction they came.

Ben’s ship landed on the desert planet feet away from his father’s ship.

“You could’ve mentioned this was a desert planet.” Anakin remarked aggravated

“What’s your problem? It’s just sand.” Ben chuckled as he opened the doors to exit the ship.

“I hate sand.” Anakin replied as he followed Ben out the hanger doors.

Ben watched as the ships carrying the troopers and his knights landed by the villages, hoping Rey wasn’t in the crowd.

“Search for Resistance members, only kill if you suspect people of harboring them.” Ben said over the coms as he walked towards the Falcon.

“What are we going to do?” Anakin asked as he followed Ben

“We’re going to search this piece of junk.” Ben remarked as he opened the Falcon’s doors, dread filling him as they walked onto the ship.

Familiar beeps and screams filled the pairs ears as the walked into the main room of the ship.

“Hello Artoo.” Ben sighed annoyed. “They would leave you as the watch dog.” R2 rolled right past Ben and up to Anakin.

“Artoo, how are you buddy?” Anakin asked his old droid as he knelt down to greet him. R2 screeched at him angrily, zapping him in the leg.

“Ow, hey look that was a long time ago okay?” Anakin defended himself to the droid.

“You know each other?” Ben questioned as R2 continued on his rant to Anakin.

“Yeah, he was my droid.” Anakin explained as he laughed for the first time in years, happy to see someone he knew from his past.

“Look, I think the ship is empty. We should leave before they come back.” Anakin nodded in agreement as he looked to R2 once more.

“I’ll see you soon buddy, I promise.” Anakin pressed his forehead to the top of R2 before he stood up a followed Ben out.

Sunlight blinded Ben as he saw stormtroopers circling a small group, his knights off to the side, fighting with Rey and the traitor.

“What’s going on?” Ben bellowed as he interrogated the stormtroopers, trying to ignore on of his knights hitting Rey on

“Sir, we caught the Wookie. The Jedi and traitor are still fighting some of our men, no sign of any other members yet.”

“Take the Wookie to the ship, we’re going to steal it.” Ben explained as he pointed towards the Falcon.

“Wait we’re doing what?” Anakin asked, impressed by Ben’s boldness as he saw Ben headed towards a girl who was blocking a blow from one of Ben’s elite knights.

“Leave us, go help the troopers and Vader with our leave.” Ben said calmly as his knights nodded. The knights scattered, going to help Anakin prep the Falcon.

“Ben.” Rey gasped for air, out of breath from fighting so hard.

“You need to go Rey, I will not take you prisoner unless I’m forced to.”

“Rey! They took Chewie!” Rose yelled as she pointed to a trooper ship leaving the planet.

Rey ran towards the ship, trying to pull it back to the ground.

“Rey stop they’re taking the Falcon!” Poe yelled as he tackled Rose to the ground, saving her from a blaster shot from Anakin.

“They’re not taking Chewie!” Rey screamed back, she wasn’t going to lose anyone else she loved to the damned First Order.

Ben paced backwardsas Rey focused on the trooper ship, starting a run as he got closer.

“Anakin take off!” Ben yelled as he closed the Falcon doors, heading towards the cockpit, ignoring Chewie’s roars of anger.

“We’re all set.” Anakin replied as he flew the Falcon out of the planet’s atmosphere as Ben sat down in the copilot’s chair for the first time since he was a kid.

“REY. CHEWIE WAS ON THE FALCON.” Finn yelled at her as he came up behind her, face bloody from being beaten by the troopers.

“What?” Rose’s voice faltered, blaming herself for distracting Rey.

“So he’s with Ren and Vader?” Poe asked

“Yeah.” Fin sighed out, his face burning, the pain of his injuries setting in.

“Here, let me take care of that.” Rey put her hand on the side of his face as she closed her eyes and focused, his face slowly healing, the pain subsiding instantly.

“Thanks Rey.”

“What are we going to do without a ship?” Rose questioned

“Lando, let’s go to Lando.” Poe suggested, “He’ll be able to help us.” Rey nodded, the shock of Chewie and the Falcon being taken wearing on her.

“So that man, that was him? That was Darth Vader?” Poe questioned as he opened his flask a took sip of water from it, handing the other three so they could have a drink.

“I guess so.” Rose said as she handed Poe’s flask to Rey

“We need to figure out how to rescue Chewie, and fast before that monster kills him like he did Han.” Finn spat out, rage flowing through him.

“Finn. Don’t talk like that.” Rey stopped in her tracks, looking at Finn in horror. Ben didn’t want to kill Han, she was certain he wouldn’t harm Chewie to much.

“You know there’s a chance of that happening. You saw what he did to Han.” Finn walked up to her, getting in her face.

“Yes, he killed Han. But you act like you know him when you don’t.” Rey insisted, trying to defend Ben.

“Oh and you know him Rey? What really happened on Snoke’s ship that night? You never told us.”

“What happened on Snoke’s ship doesn’t concern you, if it did, I would’ve told you Finn.” Rey walked past him bumping his shoulder, she didn’t want to fight with him, especially about Ben.

“Come on, we need to get a ship from Lando and fast.” Poe said, changing the subject as he squeezed Finn’s arm, pulling him along as Finn mumbled under his breath.


	5. Take My Hand.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HERE WE GOOOOOOO.  
> I wasn't planning on smut just yet but it kinda just happened and I think it adds more depth to the story.

The sounds of blasters shooting is what alerted Anakin to the arrival of the uninvited guests on the docking bay. Seeing the group of four handling their own against the stormtroopers, Anakin went about his business as if he hadn’t noticed a thing. He knew they were here to get the Wookie; he was expecting them to come rescue their furry ally.

“Okay we need to split up, you three go that way and search for Chewie,” Rey pointed to her right as she decided the plan. “And I’ll go this way.” She nodded her head behind her towards the left.

“Wait Rey, shouldn’t someone come with?” Finn asked.

“No, I can handle things on my own.” Rey nodded to them before heading towards Ben’s quarters to confront him about Vader.

“Well, I guess we better go.” Rose remarked as she watched Rey walk away from them. Anakin watched from afar as Rey went towards Ben’s quarters as the other three stood there in shock for a moment before they headed in the opposite direction of Rey, Anakin silently followed the group.

“I know where he is if that will make this escape faster.” Anakin suggested as he walked past them.

“I’m sorry what?” Poe barked out as Anakin turned around to shush him.

“Quiet down, do you want others to hear you? Now come on, we need to go find the Wookie before you’re discovered. Where did the other one go?” Anakin questioned, looking between the three of them for an answer.

“She thought we should split up to look for Chewie.” Finn explained as Anakin rolled his eyes.

“There’s four of you, why would she go off alone?”

“Rey’s a Jedi, she can handle herself.” Poe replied. “The better question is why you’re helping us, you’re Darth Vader.”

“Just because she’s a Jedi doesn’t mean she’s indestructible. We need to hurry, and my name is Anakin. I’m no longer Vader.” Anakin exclaimed as he turned to start walking.

“I don’t think she’s looking for Chewie, I think she’s looking for Kylo Ren.” Rose spoke quietly as she ran up besides Anakin.

“He said her name was Rey?” Anakin asked, cocking his head towards Poe.

“Yes, has he talked about her?” Rose asked excited before Finn ruined the moment.

“Why the hell would Rey be looking for him?” Finn spat out in resentment before Anakin could respond to Rose.

“They have a connection Finn; I know you don’t want to hear that but Rey’s told me about it.” Rose explained to Finn and Poe.

“It’s called a Dyad. Ben and Rey are a Dyad in The Force and they’re the only two that can defeat Palpatine.” Anakin revealed as they headed towards Chewie’s cell.

“So, he’s really back?” Finn asked.

“Yes, at least that’s what Ben has told me. I thankfully haven’t seen him for myself since I thought I killed him.” Anakin shrugged as he typed in the code to the cell. “Get him out of here as fast as possible, I’ll go distract Ben and make sure you get out of here as quickly and quietly as possible.” Anakin nodded to Poe in reassurance.

“Thank you, Anakin, it means a lot.” Rose thanked as she rushed past him.

“Just get out of here before you’re caught.”

* * *

Rey entered Ben’s quarters quietly, the doors hissing unfortunately giving her presence away. She looked around for Ben, relief taking over as she came to the conclusion, she was alone. She put her staff down on his bed as she went to his desk, reports scattered on the desk along with books and two sabers laying together, one she recognized as his own, the other she assumed belong to Vader.

The hiss of the doors made her whip around, igniting her saber as she turned to the figure who entered the room.

“It’s nice to finally meet you Rey.” Anakin smiled warmly as he made his way towards her.

“Get back.” Rey hissed out, anger flowing through her as she looked upon the man that destroyed so many lives.

“I won’t hurt you.” Anakin put his hands up in surrender. He looked over Rey, she was a true Jedi, a spark of fire in her young soul, he could see why Ben cared so much about her. She was a fighter, a survivor.

“What do you want?”

“I just want to talk to you.”

“I don’t want to hear it _Vader_ , whatever you say is a lie.” Rey spat out.

“it’s Anakin. My name is Anakin, I’m Ben’s grandfather and if what he tells me is true, you want him to go back to the light and I can help you do that. But you need to listen to me.”

“Why would I believe anything you say?” Rey replied, turning her saber off, leaving it at her side as she heard him out, doubtful of anything he would say.

“Because I’ve been where he is now, only difference is that I didn’t have someone fighting for me to come back to the light. Ben does, and it’s working. I know you probably don’t believe me but he is not as dark as I was.” Anakin explained, begging Rey to see reason.

“Why did he bring you back?”

“To rule the First Order with him, but he started that before he said. He told me that things have happened that were out of his control, unexpected things that he wasn’t planning on. He didn’t give me much detail about it.” Anakin shrugged

“What’s in it for you? He must’ve promised you something, I know how he is.” Rey started circling around Anakin, not wanting to hear any more excuses defending Ben’s actions.

“He did. But that’s no one’s business but my own.” Anakin nodded, watching her grip on her saber tighten. She was contemplating turning it back on, he could sense it in her. But that wasn’t the only thing he sensed in her, he sensed…. Something familiar, something from a long time ago, he couldn’t quite put his finger on it. Rey seemed familiar, that much was certain.

“Where are you from Rey?”

“How do you know my name?” Rey questioned, getting her saber ready to ignite at a moment’s notice.

“Ben, he’s mentioned you before. You’re the scavenger no one is allowed to harm.” Anakin gauged her reaction; she was obviously shocked at his revelation.

“What are you-” Rey didn’t have the time to finish her sentence as the doors hissed open and Ben walked through.

“What’s going on here?” Ben asked Anakin, eyes never leaving Rey’s.

“I finally met the scavenger I’ve heard so much about.” Anakin smirked at Ben.

“Yeah, what’s the scavenger saying?” Ben replied, eyes searching Rey’s face, relieved the knights hadn’t hurt her too much.

“Nothing of importance.” Rey whispered, voice lost in her throat, not knowing what to do with having Ben really in front of her for the first time in a year.

Ben nodded in understanding, not caring what her and Anakin had been discussing, he just wanted to talk to Rey- _alone._

“Anakin, can you leave us? I need to talk to Rey alone.”

“Of course.” Anakin headed out the door, giving Ben’s shoulder a reassuring squeeze. “It was nice to meet you Rey, please think about what I told you.” Rey glared at him as he took his leave.

“Are you okay? Did you get hurt on Pasaana?” Ben asked as he walked towards her quickly once the doors shut, hand reaching out to cup her cheek.

“What are you doing?” Rey took a step back, annoyance in her face as she looked up at him.

“Rey, did something happen?”

“You brought Darth Vader back from the dead and failed to mention it. Not to mention you abducted Chewie and almost killed my friends.” Rey remarked.

“We’re at war, it’s nothing personal.” Ben said coldly.

“Nothing personal? How can you say that to me after everything we’ve been through? After the other night?” Rey looked up at him, pleading with her eyes for him to understand that what he was doing was wrong.

“Rey, I would never hurt you. How many times do I have to say that to make you believe it, what do I have to do to prove to you that you matter to me?” Ben pleaded, reaching out to her.

“End the war.” Rey replied automatically as she took a step towards him.

“What?” Ben looked down at her confused.

“You’re the supreme leader, you can end the war. Stop the fighting and come back with me to our base. _Come home_ , come home to Leia, to me.” Rey breathed out, swallowing hard as she gauged his reaction.

“Rey, you know I can’t do that.” Ben shook his head as he reached out to hold her face in his hands, leaning in close to her.

“Yes, you can. This isn’t you, it’s a façade. Snoke is dead, you don’t have to keep up this charade.” Rey pleaded, her small hands grasping his large arms, rubbing back and forth, hoping she could convince him to leave.

“I wish I could sweetheart, but if I leave, then someone even worse will take charge. If they find out where you are, they won’t hesitate to destroy you, we already talked about this the other night.” His thumb caressed her cheek as tears welled in her eyes.

“If the Resistance had more than one Jedi, they would be stronger. _We_ would be stronger, _together_ Ben, we’ve proved it already.” Rey begged as his thumb slowly ran across her lower lip.

“Are you telling me you want to us together?” He teased quietly, he hands going to her waist, wrapping her in his arms.

“You already know the answer to that Ben.”

“Then let’s be together.” Ben whispered before he captured her lips in a tender kiss.

Rey kissed him back, her hands cupping his face as she backed him towards the wall by his bed.

Ben moaned in her mouth as her tongue glided along his lips, forcing his mouth open to deepen the kiss as she stood on her tiptoes. She knew it was wrong, but she had wanted to kiss him, to really kiss him since the night in the hut on Ach-To, and she couldn’t hold back anymore. She couldn’t deny the feelings she had for Ben a moment more. She could feel him hardening against her stomach as he leaned down to lift her up and lead her to his bed.

_Finally,_ Ben thought as he walked over to his bed and laid her down gently, looking down at her as she held herself up by her elbows, lust blown eyes begging for more.

“Should we be doing this?” He questioned; uncertainty laced in his voice.

“No, we shouldn’t be,” Rey responded as she shook her headed. “But I really don’t care right now.” She added as she got to her knees to pull him in for another kiss.

Ben laid her backwards as he climbed on top of her, wrapping one of her legs around his waist as he nestled between her center as he pressed his clothed length into her core. Rey broke the kiss as a gasp escaped her mouth, Ben’s lips went to her neck as he started to undo her belt to remove the top layers of her clothing.

Rey’s hands went to his chest as she undid his belt, ripping off his clothing to reveal his chest to her. Rey sat up once more and got to her knees, Ben flowing suit as her lips went to his chest, her small lips leaving opened mouth, wet kisses as she kissed up his scar.

Ben breathed out heavily, the ache in his groin growing as her fingers ghosted over the top of his leather pants. He reached around her back, undoing her breast wrap, letting it fall onto the bed. Her nipples growing hard from the cool air.

“You’re so beautiful.” He whispered as his eyes roamed her body. Rey shook her head.

“No, you are.” She remarked as her hand went to his scar on his cheek, rubbing her thumb over the skin before leaning in to kiss it.

Ben leaned his head over, kissing her wrist as she rubbed his face. His lips going higher up her arm as he laid her down on the bed once more, hands going to her boots to remove them.

“Are you sure you want this?” He asked once more, fingers gliding over the waist band on her pants.

“I’ve wanted this for longer than you know.” She replied as she licked her lips, looking up at him breathlessly.

“Me too.” He nodded as he slowly removed her pants and undergarments before he got off her and did the same to himself. Her eyes went wide as his length was released from his restraints, the shock at his size making a shiver go down her spine, he watched as her eyes took him in deeply.

He held his cock in his hand, stroking it gently, eyes never leaving hers as she watched his every move. Legs clamping together for some friction, she was aching for him to fill her up.

“You’ve done this before? Right?” Ben asked as he could sense her nerves through their bond.

“Yes, but this is the first time I’ve wanted it. Ben come here.” She pleaded, hands reaching out to him.

Ben felt a twinge of anger grow, the thought of what she had to do on Jakku to survive because of her no good, nobody parents making fury rage through him.

“Hey, I’m okay now.” Rey spoke out, sensing his thoughts. “Just come here so we can be together.” She begged, hoping he would calm down. He nodded as he climbed on the bed and spread her legs, her slick making strings between her legs as he separated them to join her.

“You’re so wet. All this for me?” Ben teased as his fingers glided up her slit, making her jerk when he pinched her clit between his index finger and thumb. He brought his fingers to his mouth, humming at her taste.

“Ben, I need you. Don’t tease me, please.” Rey cried out.

“Shhh, I’ve got you Rey. I’m going to take care of you.” He replied as he grabbed his length, slicking it up through her folds. “Do you feel what you do to me? What you’ve done to me since Takodana? Do you even know how hard it was to have you in that interrogation room all to myself and I couldn’t do anything about it?” Rey moaned out loudly as he started to slide into her.

He groaned out loudly in her ear as he slid into her, deeper and deeper. Biting her shoulder roughly as he bottomed out in her. Rey wrapped her legs around his hips instinctively, fingers pulling at his hair to pull him into a hungry kiss as he pulled back out almost entirely before slamming into her roughly once more.

“You’re so tight, so tight all for me, aren’t you?” Ben smirked as he looked down at Rey, her eyes rolling in the back of her head as he pounded into her.

“Yes, all for you.” Rey moaned, she couldn’t believe he was like this, raw, animalistic. It turned her on even more than she ever thought was possible. But she was tired of just taking it, she wanted to show him just how much she wanted it too.

Using the Force, she grabbed him and threw him on his back, feeling empty as he fell out of her.

“What are you-?”

“You think you’re the only one that wanted this for a long time? No.” She shook her head as she straddled his hips and dipped down onto his large length. “Do you know how ready I was to have you that night on Ach-To? That night in the hut when we touched hands?” She gritted out as he painfully stretched her out even more than before. “Then _he_ came in a ruined it. Ruined our chance.” Rey gripped on to his hips to hold herself up as his hands wandered up her body, thumbs grazing her nipples before he leaned up, mouth clamping down on one as he messed with the other.

“Fuck Rey. I’m getting close.” Ben exclaimed as he bucked up into her center with all her could give as his fingers messed with her clit, pushing her further to the edge.

“I am too.” Rey whined as she felt heat bubbling up in her stomach like a coil.

“Gods, this is so much better than I thought it would be. You don’t know how often I think about this.”

“Yes, I do, I hear you. I hear you all the time.” Rey admitted as she slammed down on him sloppily.

“Yeah? You hear my thoughts of you? You hear what I do to myself at night, wishing it was your tight cunt as I jerk myself off? Why have you never joined me? We could’ve been doing this the entire time.” Ben groaned as he kept thrusting up into her as she sat in his lap.

“Because it wouldn’t have been right.” Rey replied as she started losing control as her orgasm took over, her walls clenching down on him roughly.

Ben moaned as he pulled her into a hot kiss, coming with her as she whined into the kiss, his fingers still lazily teasing her sensitive clit. He slowed his thrusts down as Rey went limp in his arms, breaking this kiss. Her head went to his shoulder as she started sobbing on his hot skin.

“Rey, what’s wrong? Did I hurt you?” Ben shakily asked as he pulled back to look at her, pushing her fallen hair out of her face, her buns completely gone as her hair fell around her shoulders.

“No, you didn’t hurt me.” She exclaimed as she removed herself from his lap and bed.

“What’s wrong then?” Ben asked as he watched her unsteadily put her clothing back on as he softened slowly.

“This shouldn’t have happened; I shouldn’t have come here.” She breathed out, avoiding his gaze.

“What? What do you mean?” Ben begged, feeling devastation creep in his bones.

“Ben, you’re Kylo Ren.”

“Not when I’m with you, you know that.” He stood from the bed, walking to her. He encircled her in his arms, as her tears stained her cheeks. He pressed his forehead to hers he begged her to look up at him silently through their bond and he wiped away her tears with his thumb.

“But as long as you’re still _Kylo Ren_ , nothing more can happen between us.” Rey pulled away from his hold, turning to run out of his room to go look for her friends.

Anguish filled him up as he yelled for her to come back. Quickly putting his pants and undershirt back on before following her out of his quarters.

“Don’t you walk away from me Rey!” He bellowed as she ran away as fast as her sex weakened legs would let her.

“Ben what’s going on?” Anakin had heard him yelling as he walked down the hall away from what he had been doing, sensing a million emotions in his grandson, wondering why he was suddenly so dressed down a half hour later.

“Rey!” Ben yelled again, not answering Anakin as he came up beside him.

Ben and Anakin caught up to her at the main docking bay, she was fighting troopers.

“Enough!” Anakin yelled before Ben could. Rey spun around to look at Ben, her hair no longer in her buns.

Anakin held back a smirk as he put the pieces of the puzzle together. He watched Rey back up towards the open door, Ben stalked closer to her.

“Don’t do this, Rey come back to my quarters and we’ll figure the rest out later.” Ben didn’t care if the whole First Order knew at this point, he needed Rey beside him. He couldn’t let her go now that he had been with her.

“I can’t, you know that.” Rey replied as she shook her head, tears threatening to fall from her eyes once more as he held his hand out to her.

Rey contemplated taking his hand, they could be together, she could turn him to the light. But the thought was fleeting as she heard the Falcon roaring towards her in the distance. Rey went to Ben and took his hand in hers, holding it gently as she looked up in his pleading eyes.

“I do want to take your hand _Ben_. But as long as Kylo Ren is still a part of you, I can’t. I don’t love Kylo Ren, I despise him and everything he stands for. But Ben Solo? I love Ben Solo. But you are not Ben Solo.” She exclaimed as she dropped his hand and ran backwards, eyes locked on his as the Falcon roared into sight, Finn ran down the opening bay door as he yelled for her.

The stormtrooper’s blasters came to life, shooting at the Falcon as Rose ran down the door, protecting Finn and Rey as she turned and ran towards the opening, the Force giving her enough push to fly into Finn’s arms. She looked back at Ben as he ordered the troopers to stop firing.

“ _Don’t go_.” He pleaded through their bond, Rey shook her head at him, running up the door with Rose and Finn, the Falcon leaving at lightspeed a moment later.


End file.
